Who are you, aru?
by NuclearParadise
Summary: China is sent up north by his boss to find any possible civilization to make trade, but when he begins to doubt anything living in the snowy wasteland, he finds... a boy? No pairings Oneshot


China shivered and hugged his coat tighter, a sour frown on his face. He hated the cold, all he wanted to do was stay home with his pandas and snooze. His boss insisted he venture north and see what was up there. So far he hadn't seen anything but unforgiving planes of white. He couldn't blame the creatures up here for hiding away in little burrows or snuggling close for warmth, if there was any at all. This place was a wasteland!

The more he thought of home the colder he felt. Was it seriously winter all year round up here?! He shook his head irritably and snorted.

"What is there up here to find? I don't see anything but snow!" China threw his arms into the air in annoyance.

"Don't you hear the flowers?" A little voice seemed to echo across the tundra.

China instantly froze, his eyes widening. He spun around, looking back and forth. "Who said that!? Who is there?" His hand rested on the weapon sheathed at his hip.

There was a flash of grey in one of the piles of snow. "You must be someone from the south!" Again, something moved in his peripheral vision. He took a step back, narrowing his eyes.

A little head popped out from the snow, revealing a little boy. "Privet~!"

"A-Aiya!" He lost his footing and fell backwards into the sea of white. Snow fluttered around him, slowly drifting back down onto his clothes. He waited a moment before opening his eyes hesitantly.

Above him stood the little boy, his bright violet eyes large and a small smile lighting his features. China blinked. _"What?! Someone can actually live up here? Is he a new country?"_

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you." He tilted his head curiously, eyeing him closely. "I've never seen you here before, what is your name?"

China sat up, growling at the biting snow clinging to his body. He turned back to the boy. "My name is China, I came here to see if anyone was up here..." He paused for a moment. "Who are you little one?"

The boy seemed to brighten even more. He didn't look fazed by the howling wind and treacherous cold. "Hello China~ My name is Rus, welcome to my land!" He offered his gloved hand.

China was perplexed as he shook the boy's hand. He eyed Rus up and down, noticing his tattered and worn clothing. "Aren't you cold?" He stood up, brushing the snow from his clothing.

Rus shrugged. "Big sister Ukraine says that when we get more cloth we can make warmer clothes." He hid his nose in his fluffy white scarf. "She made me this when we found some last week~" He hummed happily and looked back up at the older nation. "Do you have a big sibling?"

China crouched down, but kept his knees from touching the cold ground. "I don't know anyone older than me, but I do have a younger brother. Where is your sister?" He glanced behind the boy, expecting to see another country among the snow.

Rus shook his head. "Ukraine sent me to go find wood for our home." He gestured towards the pitiful pile of sticks leaning up against a tree.

The older nation nodded his head. "Well, if you want I can help you. I'm just passing through, but I wouldn't mind helping a young nation as yourself." He smiled warmly.

Rus almost jumped in excitement. "You will!? Spasibo China!" He reached over and gave him a hug.

China patted his head. "Bié kèqì." He lifted the boy onto his shoulders. "Lets go find some wood then."

The boy giggled and waved his arms around joyously. "Yay~!" China trudged over to the pile of twigs and picked them up.

"Where do you think is a good place to find them?" He asked, gazing over the land, looking for more trees.

Rus pointed over to the left. "There's a forest just down that way, big sister says that there are plenty of trees there."

China nodded. "Alright, hold on." He began to walk again, following the boy's directions. Memories of him and Japan flooded his mind, making him feel warm inside. He wished he could make Japan small again so he could do these sorts of things with him. They used to go out into the bamboo forest and find the perfect places to adventure. They used to have so much fun, but sadly, now he was grown up and had his own nation to worry about. China frowned momentarily, remembering the day that Japan had left their shared home to go off on his own. He was torn to see him leave. Maybe it was good that he found another infant nation. Then again, he already had a big sister to watch over him.

"Hey China," Rus' voice broke into his thoughts.

China glanced up at him. "What is it?"

The smaller nation was quiet for a moment. "What is it like in your country?" He asked, a curious edge to his voice.

China gave a small smile. "It is very nice during the warmer months. There are beautiful flowers that bloom, and the large bamboo forests come to life with cute little animals. But this during this time of year it is very cold, maybe not as cold as here, but very close to it."

Rus nodded. "My country can get nice and warm during the summer too, that's when my sisters and I can farm and take care of the animals. I especially love the big yellow sunflowers, they remind me of hope." He sighed. "But sadly they do not want to grow during the winter."

"That's ok little one, they'll always return the next year." China chimed.

"Da, and Ukraine says that you can hear them beneath all of the snow, whispering to each other." He cupped his ear. "Listen."

China looked a little confused, but he did so anyway. All he could hear was the crunch of snow beneath his feet and their breathing. "I don't hear them..."

Rus closed his eyes. "They may be sleeping..."

The older nation gave a doubtful frown. He must be hearing things. What ever made him happy. "Maybe they're just shy."

The little boy shrugged. "Perhaps."

They ventured farther until China had bundled up a ton of wood, and Rus interrupted him. "Spasibo China, I think that's enough for my sisters and I for at least a week." He hugged China's head. "You are very nice."

China smiled warmly, lifting his bundle into his arms. "You're welcome, it was my pleasure to help." He looked off to where they came. "Where is this house of yours?"

Rus pointed north. "It's not too far from here, but I can carry the wood." He slid down off of his shoulders and landed in the snow.

China shook his head. "No, I can carry it for you, it's a lot for a little nation like you." He held the wood closer.

The little nation furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm strong enough, I'm going to become one of the mightiest nations when I'm older!" He reached up to snatch the bundle of twigs from China's arms.

China smiled, finding his sureness to be adorable. "Ok, if you say so." He leaned down and carefully rested the bundle in his arms.

Rus grunted in effort, holding the huge bile in his arms. "T-thank you."

"Brother? Where are you? Supper is ready!" A feminine voice called out from over the hills of snow.

China and Rus both looked up to see a teenage girl standing across the plane, a little girl huddled at her side. Rus smiled and waved. "Over here sestra! I'll be there in a minute!" He called before turning to leave.

China reached over to tug the end of his scarf. "Wait a minute Rus, I have something for you."

The smaller nation turned around, a look of bewilderment on his face. "Hmm?"

China lifted a finger and shrugged his backpack off, resting it in front of him. He opened it and searched around it's contents for a moment before pulling out a small bundle of cloth and a pile of red and gold fabric. "Here, for you." He set it on top of the pile of wood.

Rus gave him a questioning look. "What is it?"

China ruffled his hair. "Some clothes and a dumpling for you."

The smaller country looked like he was about to burst with joy. "Thank you so much!" He almost dropped the wood as he gave a little jump.

China hummed. "You're welcome Rus, I hope to see you again some time." He gave a bow. "Zàijiàn~"

Rus nodded farewell. "Do svidaniya!" He turned around and walked across the snowy plane towards the girls who China assumed were his sisters.

He waved goodbye, still smiling. This trip wasn't so bad in his mind, it was nice to meet one of his neighboring countries, especially since he was so young. Perhaps he would visit again sometime.

The wind picked up, engulfing the small boy in white and hiding him from vision. China shivered and hugged his shoulders. _"Next time I'll bring some warmer clothing."_

**A/N I don't really ship Russia and China, but them being friends is even more adorable 3**

**I'm not sure if Russia was Rus at this point, but I used it anyway.**

**Here are some crappy translations from google translate :D**

**Translations:**

**Privet (привет) = Hello**

**Spasibo (спасибо) = Thank you**

**Bié kèqì (別客氣) = You're welcome**

**Zàijiàn (再見) = Good bye**

**Do svidaniya (до свидания) = Good Bye**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
